The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of elevators, and more particularly to power distribution for a multicar, ropeless elevator system.
Ropeless elevator systems, also referred to as self-propelled elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single hoistway, elevator shaft, or lane. There exist ropeless elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars. A transfer station at each end of the lane is used to move cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane.